Ultima oportunidad
by auroriss
Summary: Severus experimenta lo que es la paternidad, y Hermione no logra comprender lo duro que para Severus se ve todo esto, al ver que él nunca se había imaginado en ese papel, y ahora que Ron los presiona amenazando su relación… Severus deberá enfrentar más de un miedo, el de ser papá, el de cumplir las expectativas de su esposa y sobre todo defender ahora su familia del acoso de Ron.
1. Chapter 1

Hola estoy de regreso, con la continuación de "Segunda oportunidad".

Espero les guste, espero sus comentarios y si ustedes no han leído la primera parte aquí la tienen:

s/9932177/1/SEGUNDA-OPORTUNIDAD

Y dicho y hecho… Comencemos.

**ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD**

**CAPITULO 1**

Tranquilidad, eso es lo que transmite su aura descansada, la paz que transmite su rostro, la paz que transmite su persona, soñando en tiempos pasados tener una vida normal, una vida donde alguien podría amarlo, y al final lo pudo lograr, por el solo hecho de dejarse rendir… Vaya ironía.

Severus Snape, se encuentra en su habitación completamente dormido, completamente descansado y con su brazo rodeando el vientre de su mujer con ocho meses de embarazo, donde cargaba a un pequeño el, o ella, no quería saber el sexo, siendo magos no habría problema sobre comprar todo cuando llegara, querían que fuera inesperado… Como su relación.

Sintiendo el alba acariciándole el rostro, Severus abrió lentamente los ojos, y se estiro con cansancio, a pesar de dormir ya sin pesadillas, sin sueños turbios, ni culpas, todo borrado, todo eliminado, todo atrás.

Se estiro con cuidado tratando de no despertar a su castaña, y sentir como ella se gira sobre si misma para quedar frente a él, excusa perfecta para aspirar su aroma de mujer que fluye de ella, la delicadez de cada parte de su cara, de cada fracción de su perfecto cuerpo.

No sabe cuanto tiempo es el que pasa mirándola, alternando entre su cara, y su vientre, y finalmente posando una mano sobre esas mejillas sonrosadas que lo lograron cautivar.

Hermione se despertó y pensó que no hay mejor forma de despertar que él verlo, que el apreciar como sin esperar cambio su vida, empezando como un juego tonto de cartas como niños pequeños y que se convirtió en la necesidad de ambos.

-. Buenos días -. Le sonrío Hermione.

-. Buenos días -. Le respondió Severus, mientras se acercó a ella y lentamente la besa en la frente y después en los labios.

-. ¿Dormiste bien? -. Pregunto inquieta Hermione.

Desde que dormían juntos había veces que Severus se despertaba completamente asustado por imágenes de la guerra, y que en ellas salía Hermione involucrada, ella al contrario lejos de no tener pesadillas frecuentes, sentía miedo por él, había sufrido tanto y no merecía algo así, lentamente y con muchas platicas y constantes muestras de que ella seguiría siempre a su lado, las pesadillas lentamente iban cediendo, haciéndolas desaparecer por completo, pero como buena esposa siempre se preocupaba por él.

-. Dormí bien -. Severus le sonrió. -. ¿Y ustedes? -. Severus bajo la mirada a su vientre y la miro interrogante.

-. Si, dormimos bien -. Pese a que Severus se notaba contento con la noticia de que pronto nacería su bebe, por medio de esos ojos que Hermione aprendió con el paso del tiempo a leer perfectamente, podía ver su miedo, su angustia su desesperación por querer alcanzar las expectativas que le esperaba esa nueva vida juntos, juntos con su nuevo bebé.

Severus se incorporó, y sonriéndole nuevamente, se levantó, se puso su sabana alrededor de la cintura y le ofreció su brazo a su esposa, con la invitación del baño matutino, un baño que ella obviamente no iba a rechazar.

Había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que habían tomado el baño matutino, pero disfrutaba cada momento, y cada ocasión era diferente, era único y muy apasionado.

Recordó inconscientemente, cuando sus padres después de que el mismo Severus les ayudara a recuperar su memoria, no aceptaron el hecho de estar casada, de estar casada con Severus y sobre sobre todo estar embarazada, ella se defendió y defendió toda esa decisión que decidió tomar, pero cuando Severus fue hasta la casa de sus padres, y les explico y defendió el honor de toda la familia Snape, los padres decidieron que ella era mayor, ella tomaba sus decisiones, a duras penas aceptaron esa relación.

Pero no solo le gusto el hecho de que Severus se hiciera presente en esa relación, sino lo que paso cuando la encontró tomando un baño, completamente desnuda, llorando bajo la regadera; Severus se desnudó también, y camino hacia ella y la abrazo.

Ella estaba llorando.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro y le salpicaban los senos desnudos, gotas diminutas que conseguían perderse con el agua que caía de la regadera, pero cuando Severus la abrazo, e hizo que lo mirara, vio en su mirada que todo estaba arreglado, así que Hermione olvido eso y se concentro en admirar el cuerpo de su marido, y su cuerpo hablaba tanto de excitación como de vergüenza por estar llorando frente a él.

Y ahora regresando de ese flash back que hizo Hermione, vio a Severus que le pedía su mano para ayudarla a entrar en la regadera y olvidando ese suceso, tomo su mano y entro con él.

De repente, Severus la pegó a él y tiro de su pelo, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos y ver su dominación así como su devoción hacia su esposa.

Su figura era imponente, exigente, y no le ayudó en lo más mínimo a reunir los añicos destrozados de su equilibrio al perderse en su imponente mirada.

Respiraba de forma entrecortada, emitiendo pequeños gemidos que esforzaba por sofocar.

Clavando la mirada en un punto por encima de su cabeza, se mordió el labio y trato de calmar y procesar las sensaciones y emociones tan acostumbradas pero esperadas que estaba experimentando.

Excitación.

La voz de Severus, tan próxima que su aliento le besó la cara, le sobresaltó.

-. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me enloqueces por tu belleza? -.

Hizo ademán de asentir con la cabeza.

-. Lo sé -.

Siempre le encantaban todas las facetas de él.

Era liberador, aterrador, desafiante.

Su voz era encantadora.

-. Eres mí siempre -.

Asintío rápida y enérgicamente

-. Y tú, el mío -.

Se acercó mas a ella y al verlo aproximarse empezó a temblar, la anticipación era su peor debilidad.

Sus ojos desprendían un brillo categórico cuando la tomo en brazos e hizo que se sentara sobre el lavabo del baño.

Primero jugó con sus pechos, deslizando las manos por los contornos.

Sus caricias la calmaron y poco a poco se fue confiando.

Le pellizcó suavemente los pezones y observó cómo se ponían duros, eso a él le encantaba, veía los sensibles que en esa etapa se ponían.

Veía como su cuerpo se deleitaba con su atención.

Luego acercó la boca al pezón y procedió a lamerlo y succionarlo mientras ella cerraba los ojos y gozaba de la sensación.

Pero no solo los lamio, ya que inmediatamente después comenzó a morderlos suavemente, haciendo que gimiera suavemente.

Mientras ponía empeño a lamerlos y morderlos su otro seno libre lo dedico a amasar, y pellizcar de igual forma el que tenía libre.

Hermione cerraba los ojos ante tanto placer, y cuando los abrió, vio a su marido denudo frente a ella, y completamente excitado de igual forma.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio que estaba sonriéndole con petulancia.

Ya sabía cómo ella, podía llegar rápido al orgasmo, ya sabía cómo lograría excitarla sin necesidad de tocarla demasiado, solo tocándola lo suficiente.

La beso con hambre, mientras que con sus manos comenzaba a recorrer el interior de sus muslos, a lo que Hermione no podía evitar gemir ya que conocía tan familiar esa experiencia, era tan alucinante, que llegaba a empujarla a lo desconocido y sentía que volaba.

El sonido de su excitación era obvio, y se iba haciendo más obvio con cada nuevo toque al momento en que Severus llego a su sexo y comenzó a bombear lentamente mientras masajeaba su clítoris.

Muerta de vergüenza, tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

Puso más énfasis en acariciar el punto clave de su clítoris, recibiendo un trato tan intenso, y su cuerpo ya estaba acercándose a un orgasmo cuya violencia temía.

Cuando sin esperarlo alcanzo el orgasmo.

Tuvo un orgasmo feroz e intenso, un orgasmo que le hizo retorcerse en el lavabo que empezaba a lastimarla en la posición que se encontraba.

De su garganta salieron aullidos desconocidos para ella, y cuando se corrió, estremeciéndome contra la mano de Severus, la sujeto de la cadera para evitar que se balanceara.

Cuando, como salida de un trance, regreso a la tierra presa todavía de descargas eléctricas por la intensidad del orgasmo, Severus se acercó todo lo que pudo a ella.

Le penetró sin miramientos, volcando todo su peso en su clítoris todavía convulsionado e hinchado.

No pudo reprimir un grito.

Empezó a tomarla, sus embestidas un recordatorio de su propiedad.

La sensación era tan intensa que estaba sacudiéndose debajo de su cuerpo, lo tomo del cuello y Severus la cargo sosteniéndola de las piernas, y cargándola sobre su regazo, sin dejar de penetrarla.

Severus la penetro hasta el fondo y a continuación frenó en seco.

Hundió las manos en los cabellos y la besó apasionadamente.

Luego le mordió el labio con fuerza, que pensó que la haría sangrar, pero la sensación que sentía era muy intensa.

La sentó nuevamente sobre el lavabo, sin dejar de salir de ella y sus dedos retorcieron los sensibles pezones, mientras continuaba besándola y mordiendo su labio en consecuentes veces.

Sintió como el cuerpo le ardía.

Tenía el rostro bañado en sudor, por el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, y cuando reanudó las embestidas le susurró al oído:

-. Eres mí Siempre -. Regularmente le decía eso, haciéndole recordar que el reflejo de Lily había desaparecido y solo ella ocupaba su mente.

A través de la neblina de intenso placer comprendía exactamente lo que le decía.

Y se puso a temblar, consciente de que en los próximos minutos, horas, días o el tiempo que él quisiera, le demostraría ese amor tan intenso que se sentían desde su boda y ese amor que con nadie lo habían hecho antes.

Ocho meses habían transcurrido desde el enterarse de ese embarazo, en lo cual habían decidido vivir en la Hilandera, pese a que Severus, había mejorado e iluminado su antigua cueva como él la llamaba, aun hacían falta varios cambios, y en el transcurro de otro mes, esa casa quedo en un estado muy aprobatorio, comprando muebles y redecorando un poco, lograron hacer pasar esa horrible cueva, en un hogar bastante cómodo.


	2. Segundo capiulo

**CAPITULO 2**

Dos meses desde del embarazo, lo hicieron público ante el mundo mágico, creando gran polémica y trayendo horribles recuerdos a Hermione al mencionar a Ron por la periodista Skeeter, creando mal entendidos, diciendo que el hijo no pertenecía a Severus sino a Ron, y que lo había impuesto a Severus, por su futuro brillante y responsabilidad.

Eso causo que Hermione quedara como una cualquiera y Severus se molestó bastante, en ese instante que cuando fue a buscar a Rita Skeeter, volvió Severus a salir en el periódico, pero ahora en el Quisquilloso, diciendo que había ido a defender el honor de su esposa al gritarle a Rita Skeeter en su propia oficina y ante el miedo de ella, se convirtió en escarabajo pero Severus la atrapo en un frasco y embrujo la puerta de su oficina para que nadie pudiera entrar a rescatarla, hasta que la propia Hermione levanto el hechizo, pero aún desde ese día, no había escuchado disculpas por parte de Skeeter, por ese artículo en contra de Hermione.

…

Tres meses de embarazo, el vientre de Hermione empezaba a abultarse, notándose ya su embarazo, pese a que en su casa rara vez Severus le permitía salir, llegando muchas veces a pelear por el hecho de que ella salía a buscar otro trabajo, para Severus no era suficiente para dejar salir a Hermione, pero obviamente orgullosa ella quería ayudar y ahí nacían las peleas.

…

Otro mes, le costó a Hermione convencer a Severus el hecho de que tenían que trabajar los dos, costando trabajo por el hecho de Hermione de estar embarazada, no había posibilidades de que consiguiera empleo, pero al mencionar su papel en la guerra de ella y de su marido posiblemente se le abrirían puertas, más en el momento aún le tardaría.

…..

A final del cuarto mes de embarazo, Severus tardó en llegar ese día a su casa, Hermione se estaba preocupando, y para aligerar sus nervios se dispuso a leer, siendo prácticamente más tarde de lo normal para Severus el llegar tarde, hizo su aparición y Hermione no sintió su presencia, acercándose por detrás a su esposa y colocándola sus manos en los hombros.

-. Hola, ¿Que lees? -.

-. Hola, me tenías muy preocupada, estoy leyendo algo como la telepatía, tal vez me haga falta contigo -. Severus rio y se inclinó a besar su mejilla.

-. Posiblemente, sería interesante tu propuesta, pero llegue tarde por una buena razón -. Le hablaba directamente en el oído, y se lo mordió ligeramente, llevándose un gritito de sorpresa por parte de Hermione.

-. ¿Cuál es esa razón? -. Hermione dejo salir esa pregunta con un leve quejido.

-. Hice un trato con un editor -. Hermione se levantó impresionada y se giró a verlo, sin levantarse de su asiento.

-. ¿Editor? -.

-. Si, hice un trato para escribir libros de pociones, se lo tendré en un año, pero para mí investigacion cada mes me pagara una suma bastante considerable, ¿te parece?

Hermione se emocionó, al menos él había conseguido algo, pero era algo muy bueno, nadie mejor que él para la elaboración de pociones.

-. Me parece muy bien, felicidades mi Príncipe Mestizo -. Se abrazó a Severus y le beso que de manera poco a poco fue siendo apasionada y fue otro día en que le demostró la felicidad que poco a poco empezaba a sonreírles.


	3. Tercer capitulo

**CAPITULO 3**

Quinto mes, todo comenzaba a tomar forma, todo comenzaba a sonreírle poco a poco a la familia Snape, ya que a pesar de que Severus tenía trabajo, el cual era mucho mejor que trabajar en Hogwarts, puesto que la docencia nunca había sido su decisión, y tras haberse casado decidió abandonarla. Ahora era libre de su tiempo y de la manera de trabajar.

Hermione recibió durante su desayuno con su marido un vociferador en el cual le pedían presentarse en el Ministerio.

Hermione asistió y ahí se hizo presente Ginny, quienes hablaron con el ministro sobre el hecho de formar su asociación de PEDDOS, a lo que ambas aceptaron gustosas, Hermione estaba más que emocionada que no esperaba a decirle a Severus lo que acababa de suceder.

Pero cuando se dirigía a la chimenea que la llevaría de regreso a su hogar se encontró a Minerva en el camino.

-. Hola Hermione, ¿Podríamos hablar? -. Hermione aún se dirigía a ella de manera distante, aunque después de ayudarle a Severus el día del juicio, poco a poco iba recuperando la confianza en ella.

-. Claro Minerva -.

Se encaminaron a un café y tras breve momento de estar platicando sobre como había ido su vida de casada con el temido profesor de pociones, lo siguiente hizo que Hermione escupiera el café que acababa de tomar.

-. ¿Yo? ¿Enseñar en Hogwarts? -. Hermione no podía creerlo.

-. Si -.

-. ¿Pero de qué? -. Hermione no sabía cómo podía encajar en su casa de estudios.

-. Controlas muchas áreas, puede ser lo que quieras, pero la rama que está disponible es Pociones, estoy segura que no tendrás problemas con ello, sabiendo de quien eres esposa -.

Hermione rio por lo bajo, podía captar la ironía de su situación.

-. Está bien, podías esperar mi decisión, tengo que discutirlo con mi marido -. Minerva no podía evitar el pensar que fue lo que Hermione pudo haber visto en él.

-. Claro, la espero -.

Hermione al regresar a su hogar le dijo a Severus todo lo que había pasado, desde que salió por la puerta de su casa.

-. ¿Enseñar?, ¿Estas segura que puedes con ambas? -. Severus la veía inquisitivamente desde su sillón de lectura.

-. Por supuesto -. Le dijo cruzándose de brazos indignada -. ¿Lo dudas de mí? -.

Severus rio, se veía su esposa adorable cuando se molestaba de esa manera y más embarazada, veía la suerte que había tenido a lo largo del tiempo.

Se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a su adorable esposa, y tomándola de la cintura la acerco a él:

-. Claro que confió en ti, mi leona, solo digo que posiblemente para el embarazo, no sea correcto -. Hermione que hasta entonces había desviado la mirada viendo a la nada, lo miro y le sonrió, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

-. Severus, no te preocupes por eso, yo sé que estaré bien, además ya se la clase a impartir y me sentiré segura en mi dormitorio -. Severus la vio, como si no entendiera la respuesta, a lo que Hermione rio. -. En las mazmorras -. Severus abrió más la mirada, e iba a hablar pero al ver su cara de disgusto, Severus se quedó callado y le sonrió, a lo Hermione se relajó y le beso, demostrándole que pasara lo que pasara no cambiaría de opinión pero Severus tenía otros planes.

-. ¿No creerás que te dejare ir sola? ¿Verdad? -. Hermione ahora lo vio como interrogante y él con su sonrisa cínica ya le decía todo, Hermione solo se limitó a mover la cabeza, diciéndose a sí misma que su murciélago jamás la dejaría sola y lo volvió a besar.


	4. Cuarto capitulo

**CAPITULO 4**

Sexto mes, todo tomaba forma, mientras que el matrimonio Snape se adaptaba nuevamente a su nuevo hogar en las mazmorras, mientras Severus escribía e investigaba los mejores ingredientes y las mejores maneras de realizar una poción, su esposa se iba a sus clases y trataba de enseñar pociones, convirtiéndose ambos en el matrimonio más famoso no solo en Hogwarts, sino en todo el mundo mágico, ya que habían tomado por sorpresa a todo ese mundo.

…

Séptimo mes, Hermione se movía con más dificultad y aunque seguía en clases, parecía que en cualquier momento no podría seguir haciéndolo así que le pidió a su marido que las impartiera por ella aunque al principio, se puso algo tosco sobre al hecho de volver a dar clases, sino también que al ver a su esposa, con el fruto de su matrimonio en ella, le despertaba demasiadas dudas, y aun no sentía el instinto paternal en él, ya que si llegaba a pasar algo, no temía en absoluto por él bebe, sino por ella, fue demasiado pronto el embarazarse, pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, la vio y al temer por su seguridad acepto.

…

Ahora a su octavo mes, Severus temía más por su esposa, no quería que se moviera demasiado para no causarle ningún mal a ella, olvidando por completo a ese bebe, y en las noches se quedaba en vela, pensando que en el fondo tenia múltiples emociones, miedo por pensar que Hermione se diera cuenta que no sería buen padre y lo dejaría por creer tanto en él, y angustia por no querer que le pasara nada a ella y mucho menos a él bebe, no porque a él le importara sino porque Hermione se pondría muy triste si eso pasara.

…..

Una noche, tranquila en las mazmorras, donde solo se escuchaba la respiración de ellos y el suave viento soplando por el bosque, Severus una vez más se había quedado en vela hasta en la tarde, se levantó, fue por un vaso de agua y volvió sentándose en un sillón que se encontraba frente a Hermione y solo se dispuso a verla, verla dormir tan tranquila, sin preocupaciones y así esperaba que fuera toda su vida.

Severus la contemplaba, viendo su belleza y poco a poco se acercó a ella, le toco su cabello y bajo hacia sus mejillas acariciándolas y diciéndole por el pensamiento, que esperaba cumplir todas sus expectativas, todo lo que esperaba de él, ser un buen hombre, un buen esposo y sobre todo… Un buen padre.

Pero su mirada bajo hacia su vientre, ya completamente agrandado y veía el movimiento del bebe, veía esa pequeña criatura y se sentía tan culpable, esa criatura no se merecía tenerlo a él, tener como padre a un hombre con tantas inseguridades y que probablemente aun no comenzaba a quererlo de igual manera, no lo quería pero eso no podía admitirlo, volvió a desviar la mirada hacia su esposa, se recargo con sus codos en sus rodillas, dejo el vaso en su mesa de noche y la miro, pero también gruño de impotencia.

Hermione tras escuchar ese gruñido en sueños se dio cuenta que su esposo se encontraba despierto, conocía sus mañas y ese gruñido significaba malestar, así que lentamente despertó y pudo apreciar a su marido con la cabeza agachada y con sus manos sobre sus rodillas, con los ojos cerrados, lentamente se incorporó y acaricio ese cabello sedoso y negro que tanto le encantaba; en ese momento Severus se incorporó y la miro, Hermione pudo ver en esos ojos profundos una gran desesperación y melancolía, se sentó completamente en la cama y le acaricio la mejilla.

-. Severus, ¿Que te ocurre? -.

Severus respiro profundamente dejando salir una gran melancolía, y la miro completamente rendido, sabía que no podía contra esos ojos color miel.

-. Estoy… yo… lo siento… No quise despertarte -. Severus se incorporó, le beso la frente y se volvió a su lado de la cama para tratar de seguir durmiendo.

-. ¿Severus? -. Hermione giro del otro lado para poder verlo, pero Severus la miro y le sonrió débilmente.

-. Nada, descansa -. Hermione lo miro preocupada, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada por el momento, ya que sabía que cuando Severus no quería hablar no podía hacerlo hablar hasta que pudiera liberarse por sí mismo, se giró para volver a dormir, y sin estar cien por ciento tranquila, volvió a dormir.


	5. Quinto capitulo

**CAPITULO 5**

Hermione siguió su embarazo dentro de lo que cabía normal, ya que pese a la preocupación de su marido y su preocupación de que en cualquier momento llegara su bebé, no podía estar mucho tiempo tranquila, y su único momento en que podía estar tranquila era cuando Ginny la invitaba a comprar cosas para él bebe en el callejón Diagón.

Así que como cada fin de semana Ginny y Hermione, salieron al callejón Diagón y al legar ahí, Ginny y Hermione se separaron, por un lado Ginny busco algo para comer mientras Hermione buscaba ropa para bebé, o para su marido, deseaba que Severus se conectara con ella, como deseaba que sintiera esa conexión por ese pequeño que estaba en su vientre y ahora no sabía que pensar de él, acaso tenia…

Pero antes de contestarse a sí misma, alguien a su espalda la tomo de los brazos por atrás impidiéndole girarse, solo sintió el aliento de esa persona pegado a su oído susurrándole para que nadie pudiera oírle, y al escuchar su seca voz, toda su espina dorsal, sintió el frio recorriéndose.

-. Hola Hermione -. Esa voz, no podía ser, no tenía que ser, sentía miedo, sentía desesperación y sobre todo sentía asco. -. No querrás moverte -. Y ante estas palabras, puso su varita en su vientre, a lo que Hermione fijo su mirada en las cosas que estaba escogiendo para disimular, uno, su miedo por lo que pretendía hacer y otra para no levantar sospechas y la gente no se interpusiera y ella o peor su bebe salieran lastimados.

-. ¿Que…quieres? -. Trato de controlar su voz, trato de controlarse ella misma, algo que ella no demostraría era miedo.

-. ¿Querer? Esa es una palabra muy amplia, yo necesito -. Hermione seguía distraída en las cosas en su regazo, mientras lo escuchaba atentamente, tratando de no hacerlo enojar, conociendo su carácter tan delicado en ese asunto.

-. Y ¿Qué necesitas? -.

-. A ti -. La acerco más a él, para que pudiera aspirar el aroma de su cabello por lo que Hermione su puso muy nerviosa.

-. Aquí no, por favor… Ron -. Hermione se mantuvo plausible, pero estaba haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas.

-. Cierto, aquí no, pero no te relajes demasiado… Sera pronto -. Ron le mordió ligeramente el cuello, cuando le aparto el cabello, llevándose la mirada de varios que la rodeaban y la conocían, y sobre todo conocían a su marido, Hermione se sintió sucia mientras volteaba a ver ligeramente sobre su hombro como Ron se alejaba, Hermione respiro, y vio como Ginny le gritaba desde el otro extremo del callejón, Hermione por fin se enderezo, se arregló el cabello, limpio su cuello con un pañuelo, se secó las lágrimas que poco a poco emergían de rabia y se aproximó a Ginny, pero esa actitud de que Hermione sonreía intranquila no pasó desapercibida para la pelirroja.

-. Hermione, ¿Qué te paso? -. Pero Hermione le sonrió, negó con la cabeza y continuo caminando mientras Ginny desconcertada la seguía, volviéndole a insistir, Hermione que conocía a su amiga sabía que no guardaría silencio hasta que le dijera.

-. Ginny, no tiene importancia, solo me dio una contracción -. Ginny la miro interrogante, mientras Hermione le sonreía.

-. ¿Segura? -.

-. Segura -. Sabía que no podía mentirle a su amiga, pero primero debía hablar con Severus.


	6. Sexto capitulo

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:  
Si les interesa chicas, estaré actualizando cada tercer día, para hacer más rápida la historia y no pierdan el trama, mientras tanto...  
Pero, al llegar a la mitad de la historia volveré a actualizar una vez a la semana, para tener tiempo de terminar mi otra historia, también SEVMIONE.  
Espero me tengan paciencia, por lo pronto.  
Saludos.**

**CAPITULO 6**

Hermione se encontraba muy callada camino a su hogar, así que cuando llego a su casa en la Hilandera, se sentó en el sofá frente la chimenea y miro el fuego, como si quisiera descubrir todos sus secretos, y se adentró tanto en su mente esa frase de Ron _"Cierto, aquí no, pero no te relajes demasiado… Sera pronto"_, esa frase, le hizo volver a sentir miedo, sentir desesperación… Otro problema a parte de todos los que ya tenía, no sabía si sobreviviría a todo eso.

Severus llegaba a sus habitaciones en Hogwarts, pero le pareció raro no ver a Hermione ahí, siendo tan tarde, ella no era así, se puso nervioso y solo espero, no sabiendo donde estaba o que estaba haciendo no podía hacer nada más que esperar.

Pasando la media noche, Hermione llego a las mazmorras, y rápidamente Severus despertó poniéndose alerta, como buen espía que fue alguna vez.

-. ¿Dónde estabas? -.

Hermione no dijo nada, se encamino hacia el sillón, donde se encontraba y se sentó a su lado, lo miro por un tiempo largo y corto y largo a la vez, lo tomo con sus manos de ambos lados de su rostro, y lo beso, lo que sorprendió a Severus pero que acepto.

Hermione lo beso con ternura y pasión, lo que quería era olvidarse de esa mala experiencia con Ron, y Severus era el antídoto perfecto.

Cuando lo beso más suavemente Severus tomo sus hombros y la separo de él brevemente, la tomo de su mejilla y le miro a esos ojos profundos, estaban rojos era obvio que había llorado, quien haya sido capaz la pagaría y muy caro.

-. Hermione, cuéntame, ¿Qué te pasa? -. Hermione respiro hondo, sabía que en el algún momento lo tendría que decir.

-. Me encontré con… -. Hermione lo dudo, pero Severus la miro más intenso, sabía que de cualquier forma Severus la haría continuar, ya no podía detenerse. -. Con… Ron -. Severus amplio su intensa mirada, y la soltó, Hermione que hasta el momento tenía sus manos en el torso de Severus cayeron a su regazo, cuando Severus se levantó de su asiento.

Empezó a caminar por toda la habitación, como lo hace un león enjaulado o una serpiente rodeando a su presa, mientras Hermione se cuestionaba que pasaba por su mente, se desesperó y se plantó frente a él.

-. Severus -.

Severus se detuvo y la miro, después de un rato de observarla la abrazó fuertemente, que parecía que quería romperla.

Le susurró al oído:

-. No te preocupes, yo te protegeré -. Hermione le correspondió al abrazo y por fin pudo respirar después de ese encuentro pero no todo estaba calmado.

-. ¿A dónde fuiste en todo ese tiempo?, tengo entendido que fue desde la tarde -. Hermione siguio abrazándolo, ya no se sentía tan sola y débil.

-. Necesitaba sentirme tranquila, así que inconscientemente fui a la Hilandera -. Severus se separó de ella, sin poderlo entender, pero al menos agradecía que estaba bien.

-. No te vuelvas a ir, al menos hasta que me digas donde te encuentras -. Hermione rio brevemente, su murciélago, controlador como siempre.

-. Prometo, decirte donde estaré de ahora en adelante -. Hermione lo beso pero ahora de manera lenta y pausada, sintiendo su sabor, la paz y tranquilidad que le transmitía, ese era su hogar, sabía que debía haber estado con él desde el principio.


	7. Septimo capitulo

**CAPITULO 7**

Sin embargo, para Severus el saber que Hermione confiaba en él para decirle aquello, no significaba que ella por fin estuviera tranquila, sabía que ella se desequilibraba fácilmente si de ese Zanahorio se trataba, pero ahora él lo buscaría y lo pagaría.

Para Severus no era difícil deducir, que a partir del último día que lo vio que fue en su juicio, él ahora se la vivía en los bares, ya que no había manera que un trabajo pudiera mantener, por ese carácter tan desequilibrado que tenía, que de un momento a otro lograba sucumbir ante su propia ira y menosprecio, y hasta en cierta forma sentía un poco de empatía.

Sabía que de no haber sido por Hermione desde un principio jamás habría logrado nada de lo que tiene ahora, y si ese no hubiera sido su destino hubiera terminado igual que Ron, pero algo si era diferente de él, Severus no se aferraba a algo que no podía suceder y trataba de mala manera de cambiarlo, es cierto, se aferró mucho tiempo a una mujer pero siempre quiso su bienestar y no su desgracia como Ron, también si su situación hubiera sido diferente con James, posiblemente no hubiera acarreado tanto odio hacia él y hacia su hijo, pero ahora él veía sus errores y trataba de mejorar por ellos, pero en cambio Ron, seguía hundido en ellos y trataba de forjarlos a su beneficio.

Severus, tras estar buscando en lugares muggles donde yacían bares, no encontró a Ron, pero recordó que Ron, no es de los sujetos que se complican la vida así que se trasladó al lugar más obvio: A LAS TRES ESCOBAS.

Al llegar ahí, fue recibido por el encargado y lo hizo pasar a la barra, él saludo con un gesto de la cabeza y se dirigió a la barra, mientras se colocaba pidió una cerveza de mantequilla, volvía a beber, pero lo hacía ahora con algo muy leve.

Mientras bebía su cerveza esperando algo que desde que llego era obvio para él, no espero más, porque ese momento se hizo evidente, sabia de su torpeza, sabía que se acercaría a él sin necesidad de Severus de acercarse a él, en cuanto lo vio al entrar al establecimiento sintió la mirada de él y su sonrisa tan cínica que sabía que Ron haría el primer movimiento, pero no dijo nada, quería ver cuánto podía aguantar sin llegar a retarlo.

-. ¿No sabía que los murciélagos bajaran a beber? Y menos algo sin importancia, dime ¿Vienes aquí después de dejar tus fluidos dentro de otra estudiante? -. Vaya que Ron, tenía una boca muy grande, Severus le puso un alto por eso último, no era de esperar que lo humillaría a él, cosa que no le importaba, pero hablar mal de Hermione, eso no se lo iba a permitir.

Severus se levantó rápidamente, tirando el asiento donde se encontraba hacia atrás, y tomando al Ron de su ya vieja chaqueta y empujándolo contra la pared, sorprendiendo a Ron y logrando obtener varias miradas de los que se encontraban en el bar.

-. Escúchame muy claro Weasley, te permito que me humilles a mí, no me importa, pero vuelve a deshonrar el nombre de mi familia y sobre todo el de Hermione con tus comentarios y créeme que te arrepentirás -. Severus lo empujo contra la pared logrando que Ron jadeara un poco por el dolor de golpearse contra la pared.

-. No creo que seas capaz de hechizarme, murciélago -. Ron recupero brevemente la postura, hasta que nuevamente Severus lo estrello contra la pared.

-. Crees, que es lo único que se hacer, no me tientes, sucia rata Weasley -. Severus lo volvió a golpear contra la pared impidiéndole el moverse, era un poco más alto que él, y eso le permitía a Severus levantar sus pies del suelo.

-. Quisiera verlo, murciélago, o solo puedes golpear a Hermi… -. No termino la oración, cuando Severus lo soltó de la chaqueta y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula a puño cerrado logrando hacerlo sangrar, Ron cayó al suelo levantándose rápidamente y tocándose la mandíbula para confirmar como la boca le sabía a sangre, mientras todos los comensales los miraban.

-. Te lo advertí Weasley -. Le dijo mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo -. Y ahora, te vuelvo a advertir que no quiero que te acerques a Hermione ni a mi familia -. Severus bajo su brazo, esperando la cobarde reacción de Ron.

Ron se levantó tambaleándose, se acomodó su chaqueta y le sonrió aun con sangre en su mandíbula.

-. Ah, claro la feliz familia Snape, ejemplo de lealtad y honor al mundo mágico, y que espera a un nuevo integrante a esa cadena -. Severus se quedó callado, no entendía que quería decir con su tono tan sarcástico y exagerado y cuando lo iba a contradecir, Ron continúo. -. Pero, la verdad se oculta tras la puerta ¿No?, dime ¿Realmente te alegra la llegada de ese bebé?, o te aterra saber que será igual de patético que tu -. Los comensales los veían alternando las miradas, Severus no quería divulgaciones de esto así que se acercó a él, y volviéndolo a tomar de la chaqueta lo dejo caer sobre la barra, para que no se oyeran más mentiras. Pero Ron rio ante su reacción. -. Así, que tengo razón, temes que el niño tenga tus genes, o temes no cumplir las expectativas de tu mujercita -. Severus lo miraba con rabia, pero con miedo, no podía doblegarse y menos ante él. -. Vaya, al parecer el murciélago de las mazmorras, odia a su propio bebé, teme perder el único aparente cariño que su mujer le ha dedicado, eso es nuevo, murciélago -. Severus lo golpeo contra la barra.

-. Cállate Weasley -.

-. Déjame ir, o le diré a Él profeta que Severus Snape, el mejor espía y mago, odia a su propio hijo por miedo a perder intimidad con su mujer -. Severus lo miro y después de un tiempo de calarse con las miradas, le dejo levantarse. Ron se levantó, se volvió a acomodar la chaqueta y se limpió la mandíbula lo mejor que pudo, Severus solo lo veía como se marchaba por la puerta, pero antes de que Ron saliera le dijo sin voltear a verlo. -. Y Snape… Si te preocupa, en algún momento, créeme que me lo agradecerás -.

Severus se quedó pálido ante esas palabras, no quería pensar en todas las posibilidades que eso implicaba, y protegería a su familia para no darle oportunidad a Ron, pero lo que lamentaba era todo lo que le había dicho Ron a él, ¿Su miedo era tan aparente? O peor aún, ¿Esa era su propia manera de pensar? Odiaba esa situación, porque muy en el fondo sabía que esa rata de Ron, tenía razón.

Al regresar a su hogar se encontraba tan cansado pero era un cansancio mental, sabía de antemano que lo que le había dicho Ron, en el fondo era verdad y que tarde o temprano tendría que verse cara a cara con su miedo, con su bebé, con la sangre de su sangre.

Ahora que terminaba de reaccionar se dio cuenta que se encontraba en las mazmorras pero no vio a Hermione, rápidamente se puso de pie al sentir las palabras de Ron en su cabeza: _"Si te preocupa, en algún momento, créeme que me lo agradecerás"_, se puso a buscarla y su presión empezó a acelerar, si Weasley se atrevía a llevársela, él se arrepentiría todos sus días, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a salir por la puerta principal vio un pergamino en su escritorio, se acercó y lo leyó, no lo podía creer, salió a toda prisa por la puerta principal: YA ERA HORA.


	8. Octavo capitulo

**CAPITULO 8**

El hospital de San Mungo, no era diferente a un hospital muggle, solo por la diferencia de que cada persona que aquí se presentaba tenía un malestar extraño, que de antemano, uno no encontraría en un hospital normal.

Y aquí se encuentra un hombre completamente desesperado por querer encontrar un poco de orden aquí; llego a la recepción y pregunto por su esposa, dándole la información que se encontraba en una sala apartada donde se estaba dando la labor de parto, pero si quería unos amigos se encontraban en la sala de espera, a espera de noticias.

Severus se dirigió hacia allá, y encontró a Ginny, a Harry y la Señora Weasley, que casi lo abraza de manera agresiva tratando de darle apoyo, Severus se apartó de su molesto gesto y se dirigió a Ginny que según la nota de Hermione se encontraban juntas cuando sucedió.

-. Señorita Weasley, me podría decir ¿Que paso? -.

-. Hermione se empezó a sentir mal, empezó a sentir pequeñas contradicciones, nos encontrábamos sentadas, así que Hermione como la terca que es, se decidió poner de pie, sencillamente se le rompió la fuente, al enderezarse -.

Severus le asintió y le agradeció ahora solo esperaba la aparición del doctor.

En esos instantes, Severus se sentía como si le hubiera caído agua helada, no podía aun asimilar la idea de que en unas horas vería a ese ser que tanto temía y en el fondo posiblemente no quería.

Salió un doctor de una sala, y solo le indico que se calmara y que Hermione ya se encontraba con el suero para ser operada.

Prácticamente Severus quería maldecirlo, eso era lo peor que quería oír.

Fue todo lo que le dijo a Severus antes de volver a desaparecer por la misma puerta por la que había aparecido, así que Severus, se sentía desesperado y nervioso, pero mientras sus amigos estuvieran ahí, sabía que no le dejarían cometer ninguna locura referente a querer ver a Hermione.

Severus quería entrar con ella pero a último momento el doctor le indico que por ser un lugar esterilizado no pudo entrar con ella, y decidirían mejor no correr riesgo, pero Severus ante semejantes conclusiones decidió no entrar, sabía que debía enfrentarse al hecho de estar con Hermione pero el estar ahí con ella y darle fuerzas referente a esa criatura que él no quería, eso no podría hacerlo, le agradeció al doctor y decidió quedarse a la espera consiguiendo las miradas interrogantes de todos los que lo acompañaban.

Severus daba vueltas por toda la sala, parecería que prácticamente había logrado hacer un agujero en el suelo, pero en media hora el silencio se rompió con un pequeño llanto.

Severus corrió pero el doctor intervino a medio camino pidiéndole unos minutos más, mientras era movida a una habitación, esos minutos pasaron sumamente lentos para Severus cuando le indicaron que podían pasar, Severus miro atrás y los demás le hicieron una señal para que pasara él primero y así lo hizo.

Cuando entro en la habitación Hermione lucia cansada, pero hermosa, la luz de la tarde, le contrastaba perfectamente en su cara, logrando el efecto de verse más hermosa si es que era posible, pero rápidamente desvió su mirada al pequeño bulto que se formaba en los brazos de Hermione, tan pequeña que sobresalía desde esa distancia un mechón de pelo negro intenso, le entro mucho miedo a Severus, no sabiendo que hacer que pensar, como reaccionar, ahora ya era padre, y aunque su cerebro no quería dar a entender eso, lo incitaba a querer a ese ser, a adorarlo, pero no sabía, aun debía aclarar su mente un poco más.

-. ¿Severus? -. Hermione lo miro, llevaba un rato observando a su bebe, esperaba que no reaccionara para mal, Severus salió de su ensoñación y la miro y sonrió, Hermione conocía sus gestos y conocía esa sonrisa, era forzada, pero no quería invadirlo con preguntas como siempre, esperaba que reaccionara al ver a su bebe. -. Acércate -.

Severus lo hizo lentamente, hasta quedar más cerca de la cama, y se sentó al lado de Hermione y en ese instante la pudo apreciar, era blanca, completamente hermosa, cabello color negro intenso y con prácticamente todas las características de su madre inclusive la nariz, Severus la vio, y se enamoró, acerco lentamente su mano, con el temor de romperla al solo tacto, y cuando acaricio su piel la sintió tan suave y tan tibia que no quería dejar de tocarla, Hermione miraba la escena y esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para vencer el miedo de Severus. -. ¿Quieres cargarla? -. Hermione se la ofreció y Severus la miro interrogante, no podía ser que quería que él la cargara, pero podía hacerlo, él se lo aseguraba, Hermione se la ofreció y él la cargo de manera complicada, y en ese momento que la tenía en sus brazos pudo ver su delicadez, pudo ver lo pequeña que era, lo hermosa y perfecta y ahora que ya lo tenía las debía cuidar de ese desgraciado de Weasley, y sobre todo de él, no quería terminar de arruinarle la vida como su padre hizo con él.

El sentimiento de culpa lo volvió a invadir que con mucho miedo se la volvió a entregar a Hermione y ella con interrogante en su mirada la volvió a tomar, pero cuando iba a preguntar por la reacción de Severus, él la beso en la frente, y le acaricio la mejilla con sus nudillos, tratando de calmarla, Hermione no se iba a quedar así, sabía que algo le pasaba y tarde o temprano él se lo diría.

-. Y ¿Cómo se llamara? -. Hermione lo volvió a mirar, y sonrió, sabía cómo ponerle, por el bien de ambos y sobre todo para el gusto de Severus.

-. Eileen -. Severus la cuestiono con la mirada, y pudo ver la imagen de su madre en esa bebe, tan frágil, tan hermosa, con su cabello negro, podría dar un parecido, pero esperaba que no, solo por el pelo, sonrió para sí mismo, era una manera de hacerlo honor a la única mujer que fue tan importante en su vida antes de aparecer Hermione.

Ese nombre era PERFECTO.

-. Eileen -. Repitió Severus y después beso a Hermione con dulzura y ternura.


	9. Noveno capitulo

**LO SE, EXTRAÑABAN EL LEMMON, ASI QUE NO LO EXTRAÑEN MAS Y DISFRÚTENLO.**

**CAPITULO 9**

A pesar de que su mente era un lio, a pesar de no haberse acercado en un mes a esa criatura que una vez que sus ojos se mostraron eran completamente intensos como los de él, y sentía como si la criatura atravesaba su alma, y a pesar de todo sentía muchas emociones juntas.

Pero a pesar de todo, ni un solo día dejaba de amar a esa mujer que lo había salvado múltiples veces en su existencia y que ahora no había cambio alguno, bueno tal vez uno, la amaba más cada día, y hoy era la muestra de ello, un mes de aliviarse de la pequeña Eileen, Hermione se aproximó a su despacho vestida de una manera muy provocadora solo para él, quería un poco de intimidad, realmente lo necesitaba.

Y en el instante en que cruzo el umbral no pudo reaccionar, se vio a si misma con la espalda estampada contra la pared y en dos segundos la tenía en brazos.

La boca de Severus estaba sobre la suya, explorando e investigando en su interior dos segundos después.

-. Envuelve las piernas alrededor de mí -. Dijo, y la tomo con fuerza el trasero.

Hizo lo que le dijo.

Estaba contra la pared con las piernas abiertas y sus botas colgando a los lados como una rana a la que diseccionar, rendida a lo que él tuviera planeando.

Aceptaba que Severus dirigiera esta faceta de ellos, el sexo.

Él estaba al mando de cualquier orden que le diera a su cuerpo y ella deseaba tanto que la tocara que no tuvo que pensárselo dos veces en ese momento.

-. Bájame la cremallera y saca mi miembro -.

También hizo eso.

Sus caderas se echaron hacia atrás para tener acceso, pero su boca y su lengua seguían explorándola mientras le bajaba la cremallera de los pantalones para darle paso a su miembro, duro como el acero y cubierto en seda.

Le acaricio la piel con la mano lo mejor que pudo y se deleitó cuando lo toco emitiendo un sonido gutural.

Severus metió la mano por debajo de su falda y los dedos dentro de su ropa interior.

Rasgo su ropa interior por la parte de atrás, partiendo el material como si fuera una goma antes de atravesarla con su enorme erección.

Hermione grito mientras la llenaba, tan abierta debido a su tamaño que la retorcía de la sensación.

Severus la soltó durante unos segundos hasta que sus cuerpos finalmente se unieron.

-. Mírame y no pares -. Severus la tomó con fuerza del trasero y empezó a embestirla.

Duro.

Hondo.

Verdaderas estocadas castigadoras, castigadoras por todo lo que habían tenido que esperar para volver a estar juntos sin importar ya que un mes, era mucho para los dos, y esa agresividad era por el tiempo perdido, pero a Hermione no le importaba.

Eso era lo que quería de él mientras la mirara fijamente con el negro ardiente de sus ojos.

-. ¡Severus! -. Gimió, y se retorció contra la pared de su despacho mientras la tomaba con fuerza; su miembro era dueño de todo su cuerpo.

Hermione siguió mirándole a los ojos.

Incluso cuando sentía que aumentaba la presión en su matriz y la punta de su miembro daba contra la parte más recóndita a la que podía llegar, seguía mirándole.

Era tan íntimo que no habría podido apartar la mirada aunque hubiese querido.

Necesitaba tener los ojos bien abiertos.

-. ¿Por qué hago esto, Hermione? -. Le preguntó.

-. No sé, Severus -. Apenas podía hablar, y quería retar su paciencia.

-. Claro que lo sabes. ¡Dilo, Hermione! -. Hermione se tensó cuando un orgasmo empezó a apoderarse de ella, pero él inmediatamente redujo el ritmo, aminorando las embestidas contra su excitado sexo.

-. ¿Qué te diga qué? -. Grito, frustrada, se aprovechaba y ella estaba perdiendo.

-. Di lo que quiero oír. Di la verdad y dejaré que te corras -. Le atravesó poco a poco y le mordisqueo en su hombro desnudo.

-. ¿Cuál es la verdad? -. Ahora estaba empezando a sollozar, completamente a su merced.

-. La verdad es… -. Gruñó el resto en tres duras embestidas intercaladas. -. ¡Me dejaste esperar… todo un… mes! -.

Hermione soltó un grito ahogado con la última embestida.

Aumentó la velocidad, penetrándola más rápido.

-. ¡Dilo! -. Gruñó.

-. ¡Te deje esperando un mes!... ¡Lo lamento! -.

-. Ahora lo haces -.

En cuanto dijo esas palabras su dedo gordo encontró su clítoris y tuvo un orgasmo, que rompió tan fuerte en ella como una poderosa ola en la orilla.

Como si fuera una recompensa por aceptar su error.

Lloro durante todo lo que duró, bien sujeta a la pared de su despacho, y Severus seguía dándole ese placer abrasador.

Severus de lo más profundo de su pecho emergió un fuerte rugido mientras llegaba al clímax con una mirada casi aterradora.

Dio una fuerte estocada final y se enterró en ella, hasta que su dulce néctar lo empapó.

Aplastó sus caderas contra las de Hermione y la besó, y los últimos movimientos fueron más lentos y suaves.

Sus fuertes brazos todavía la tenían levantada y no sabía cómo pero fue capaz de besarla de una manera extremadamente dulce que contrastaba del todo con el sexo salvaje de hacía un momento.

-. Espero que hayas aprendido -. Dijo con la voz ahogada. -. La lección -.

La bajó de la pared, la sujetó hasta que sus pies estuvieron estables y luego la soltó, con la respiración entrecortada.

Hermione se apoyó en la pared en busca de sujeción y vio cómo Severus se volvía a subir los pantalones y la cremallera.

Su vestido cayó de nuevo hacia abajo. Si alguien hubiera entrado en ese momento no habría rastro de que acababan de hacer amor de manera salvaje contra la pared.

Todo era una ilusión.

Severus subió la mano hacia la mejilla de Hermione y le sujetó con firmeza pero con suavidad.

-. Creo que Eileen llora. Te necesita -.

Llevó la mano a su cara, a sus labios, a su barbilla, a su cuello y la deslizó por su cuerpo hacia abajo.

Su mirada de deseo le decía que no quería irse, pero por una extraña razón, lo haría, eso no solo lastimaba a Hermione, le disgustaba y la confundía, no sabía porque tenía esa actitud, y leer su mente no solo estaría mal, sino que no lograría nada, no era tan buena como Severus para leer la mente, la bloquearía.

Severus la besó en la frente con dulzura.

Se detuvo, tomó aire como si pudiera olerla y a continuación se fue de su despacho, hondeando su capa detrás de él, tan imponente como cuando entraba o salía a un lugar en su papel de autoridad.

Se quedé ahí de pie después de que se cerrara la puerta y escucho con atención, con su cuerpo todavía vibrando del orgasmo, la ropa interior alrededor de su cintura y un hilito de semen cálido deslizándose por su muslo.

El sonido de sus pisadas alejándose era un ruido que no le gusto, no sabía porque se comportaba así, porque le evadía, ya ni siquiera hablaban antes de dormir, simplemente se dormía, aunque ella sabía de sobra que no se encontraba dormido, la evadía, debía descubrir porque, ya se había casando de ser paciente.

Iba a seguirlo, pero el sonido del llanto la despertó de sus ensoñaciones y decidió ir a ver a Eileen.


	10. Decimo capitulo

**CAPITULO 10**

Dos meses desde el nacimiento de Eileen, y mientras Hermione se encontraba con Ginny, Severus llego al despacho, las saludo y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha, que se encontraba a las espaldas de Hermione, oyéndose así solo el ruido del agua.

Hermione le susurro a Ginny:

-. No sé qué le pasa Ginny, actúa muy extraño -.

-. ¿A que te refieres con extraño? -.

-. No es tan cuidadoso conmigo, me evita, no platicamos como antes y sobre todo, si una sola vez lo he visto cerca de Eileen -.

Ginny miro a la bebe dormida a su lado, después suspiro cansada y le dijo a Hermione:

-. No crees que se sienta o celoso o preocupado -.

-. ¿Preocupado? -.

-. Si, Severus, no es un hombre que puedes llamar sensible o acomedido, posiblemente teme que tú no lo comprendas sobre Eileen, tal vez se sienta inseguro sobre la paternidad -.

Hermione suspiro, podría ser cierto, podría ser que Severus no se veía como un padre aun, tenía miedo.

Ginny volvió a hablar:

-. Tal vez, debas ser más comprensiva con él, solo tú conoces su historia, conoces sus miedos, trata que poco a poco se acerque a Eileen -. Hermione la miro, era cierto, tal vez le estaba exigiendo mucho, puesto que él había sufrido más.

-. Posiblemente, o tal vez, deba encararlo por no querer hablarme, debió hablarme, debió decirme, como si no tuviera confianza en mí, ¿A que le teme? -. Hermione no sabía si debía mostrarse empática o enojada, Severus no debió de haber actuado así, si se amaban no hubiera habido secretos, no lo comprendía, de repente Hermione se percató de algo. -. ¿Escuchas? -.

Ginny la miro interrogante:

-. No escucho nada -. Hermione se tensó.

-. Exacto -. El agua de la regadera ya no se oía, y Ginny se irguió al contemplar a Severus con una bata de baño detrás de ellas, escuchándolas, lo peor fue que Hermione se dio cuenta de la actitud de Ginny, la pregunta ahora era. ¿Qué tanto había escuchado?

Hermione lentamente giro su rostro y vio a Severus cruzado de brazos viéndola como si fuera alguien que no había visto jamás.

Severus hablo:

-. Dime Hermione, ¿Qué te hace creer que le temo a algo? -.

Hermione se levantó para disculparse pero su actitud de Severus le hizo ver que una disculpa no era lo que quería.

-. Severus -.

Ginny solo podía reaccionar a ver a Eileen como si la viera por primera vez.

Hermione no sabía que decir, no se iba a acobardar, no sabía si debía ya mencionar el tema, pero ya que había escuchado, era un buen momento para hablar de eso.

-. Te hice una pregunta Hermione, espero me respondas -.

Hermione lo miro, eso la indigno, estaba bien, si buscaba la respuesta, ella se la daría.

-. Está bien -. Hermione lo miro y se cruzó de brazos también. -. Siento que le temes a Eileen -.

Severus se tensó, iban a hablar al fin, no quería mostrarse débil, y no lo haría y menos teniendo a un testigo tan bocón como Ginny, esa mujer no le agradaba del todo, pero era una amistad de su esposa y la aceptaba pero ahora se mostraría como el Príncipe Mestizo que era.

-. ¿Qué? Es tu hija, ¿Por qué crees que le temería? -.

-. Tú dímelo, lleva dos meses, más cerca de mí, que de ti, no la quieres ver, no la quieres tocar, no le llamas TU HIJA, la llamas por su nombre como si fuera una más -.

-. Estas equivocada -.

-. Explícame, estoy encantada de escuchar tu excusa -.

-. No es excusa, no sé qué estás diciendo -.

Ambos se calaban con la mirada, era obvio que Severus no diría la verdad, y Hermione ya no podía esperar más para sacársela.

-. Así, que no sabes que estoy diciendo, así que soy yo la que exagera al ver que no te acercas a ella, que no la quieres ver, que no te gusta ni estar en la misma habitación que ella, está bien -. Severus seguía con los brazos cruzados no sabía que pensar, todo era cierto, pero no quería lastimar más a Hermione, eso era algo que él debía resolver, no involucraría a Hermione en medio. -. Está bien, si no soportas ver a tu propia hija, no pienso quedarme a esperar que este en la misma situación, a que tampoco soportes el verme, me voy -. Eso fue una herida muy profunda para Severus bajo la guardia, eso le dolía mucho.

-. ¿Qué? -. Severus no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-. Lo que oíste, no quiero estar con alguien que no soporta a su propia hija, a sangre de su sangre, me voy hasta que decidas decirme realmente a que le temes, mandare a un elfo por mis cosas -.

-. Hermione, espera -. No sabía cómo esto se le había salido de control, ahora se iba ella, pero lo lamentable es que solo sufría por ella, nuevamente no recordaba a su hija, el intento acercarse pero ella se alejó, un miedo más, el que ella se fuera de su lado.

-. Por favor Severus, necesito saber -. Severus se quedó callado, no podía decirle la verdad, sería una razón completamente válida para que ella se fuera y para siempre.

Hermione lo vio, y veía que no reaccionaba, realmente le dolía su actitud pero tal vez necesitaba tiempo para aclarar sus ideas, lo amaba mucho para dejarlo, pero eso era lo mejor para él.

Hermione cargo a Eileen y se encamino hacia la puerta de salida acompañada de Ginny que vio a Severus y después siguió a Hermione, Hermione sabía que usar la red flu le daría una pista de donde se encontraría, decidió mejor irse en tren.

Severus la alcanzo y la tomo del brazo.

-. No por favor Hermione, no me hagas esto -.

-. Yo no lo hago Severus, tú lo hiciste, por favor no me sigas -. Hermione se giró, lo miro a esos ojos negros profundos y suplicantes, y sintió su alma caer al suelo pero no lo haría, todavía no.

Hermione abrió la puerta cuando se soltó del agarre de Severus, pero antes de salir por la puerta le entrego a Ginny su bebé y le hizo una seña para que esperara afuera.

Hermione vio a Severus de pie, incapaz de reaccionar le invadía un miedo, veía a Hermione ahí de pie mirándolo, y vio como se acercaba a él, rodeaba su cuello y lo besaba apasionadamente, Severus correspondió su beso, podía saborear sus labios salados por las lágrimas que emergían de sus ojos, no tenía perdón de nadie, hizo algo que prometió jamás hacer: Hacerla llorar.

No querían que ese fuera un beso de despedida, así que lo hicieron durar todo lo posible.

Hermione lo dejo de besar pero lo siguió abrazando, susurrándole al oído.

-. Entiende, que esto lo hago por los dos, te doy el tiempo para que pienses, yo también lo hare, y cuando decidas decirme y abrirte ante mí, estaré aquí, no olvides que te amo Severus -. Lo beso una vez más, más corto pero igual de intenso, después se alejó de él y cruzo la puerta.

Severus permaneció en estado de Shock y camino hacia el sofá e igual que su mujer, comenzó a llorar, sabía que debía arreglar su mente pero se sentía tan cansado, lloro todo lo que pudo hasta quedarse dormido, al menos Hermione seguramente se iría con Ginny y así estaría segura, mientras resolvía su propia mente.


	11. Onceavo capitulo

**CAPITULO 11**

Llora, y no sabe la emoción que la origina, está molesta, esta triste, está desesperada, el hombre al que ama con locura no le tiene la confianza suficiente para decirle, lo que le atormenta y ahora ella solo llora.

Hermione se encuentra en la casa de la madriguera, sentada en la sala principal de la casa acompañada de su bebé que duerme plácidamente y que se encuentra frente a Hermione, mientras ella la observa.

Es hermosa, aunque se parece a ella, tiene los ojos de su padre y su cabello, pero esos ojos son tan profundos, tan penetrantes, que expresan más de lo que quieren dar a entender, y que sin que esa pequeña lo quiera lograr, su madre con ver a sus ojos, la hace extrañar a su padre a solo unos días de separación.

No estuvieron separados tanto tiempo, desde que se casaron, si bien es cierto, cada quien hacia sus responsabilidades, estaban seguros que al final del día volverían a estar juntos, platicarían, harían el amor y se dormirían unidos tanto en cuerpo como en alma, pero desde la mitad de su embarazo él se volvió distraído distante, frio y aunque ella espero pacientemente hasta que él dijera algo, ese día nunca llego hasta hoy por accidente, solo esperaba que todo eso se resolviera y así poder vivir como una familia.

Pero por ahora, se quedaría con Ginny, ya que no quería estar tan lejos de él, ni muchos de Hogwarts, y ahora tras informar que faltaría a dar sus clases, se la pasaba encerrada, pero inclusive ella misma empezaba a aburrirse, aunque quería a su amiga, no podía estar mucho tiempo con ella, simplemente le asfixiaba, salir a tomar el aire, no alejándose tanto de la Madriguera no haría daño, puso a su bebé en una pequeña carreola y la saco al jardín trasero ese día que se encontraba por fin en primera vez sola, y en paz tan siquiera en ese momento el justo para pensar en su esposo.

El día era tranquilo y relajado, tiempo suficiente para pensar, se sentó en las orillas del pastizal que la rodeaba bajo una pequeña sombra que le otorgaba a un árbol, mientras protegía a la pequeña Eileen del sol, y así se dejó rendir en la suavidad del viento sobre su rostro y el sonido que provocaba el viento al acariciar el pastizal sencillamente hermoso y bastante melodioso.

Ahora podía pensar, que pasaría con ella y con su esposo, y si ella se había equivocado, y si lo mejor era ponerse los dos a hablar tranquilamente, tratando de hacerle ver a Severus que ella no lo juzgaría por cualquier cosa por terrible que fuera, tal vez podían ponerse de acuerdo y lograr liberarse.

Si posiblemente ella, se dejó llevar de mas, posiblemente lo juzgo sin darle oportunidad de defenderse, y vaya que quería arreglar las cosas, a solo unos días de haberse separado ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces al día que trataba de contactarla y varias veces la hizo sonreír, ya que volvían a comunicarse por lechuzas y recordaba excelente una en especial en donde le decía:

"_Te extraño Hermione, permíteme hablar, o permíteme tratar de ordenar mis ideas contigo, y estas veces en que no me contestas siento que debería leer sobre la telepatía que leías el otro día… Me haría falta contigo_.

_S.S."_

Recordaba bien esa frase, y ese libro, eso era la demostración de que él se fijaba en esos detalles de su relación, y solo porque la amaba aunque a veces lo demostraba de manera muy peculiares.

Tal vez, debía escucharlo, tal vez debía disculparse aun así ella también se equivocó, y lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba demasiado, y como se habían jurado en el altar, se amarian, se respetarían y se protegerían por toda la eternidad.

Si era hora de enfrentar un problema de matrimonio y juntos lo superarían.

Hermione se alegraba de despejar su mente, ahora sabía qué hacer y cómo hacerlo, ahora lo haría, se levantó de su asiento decidida, en ese instante le mandaría una lechuza a Severus para verse, ya lo deseaba, ya deseaba volver a sentir su aroma y su calor, se acercó a Eileen para comprobar que se encontraba dormida aun, pero algo la conmociono: Eileen ya no se encontraba en su carreola.

Hermione completaba confundida y aterrada comenzó a revisar si alguien andaba cerca, por un momento pensó si Severus hubiera sido capaz, pero porque llevarse sola a la niña, no tenía sentido, debía ser alguien más, pero cuando aparecía el indicado en su mente alguien la rodeo con una capa de humo, perdiendo de vista el lugar donde se encontraba, pero comenzó a salir de la nublosa vista, queriendo correr a algún punto en especial, el que fuera con tal de alejarse de ahí.

Veía un pequeño hueco de luz, y corrió hacia allí, no era de fiar pero al menos tenia luz, en la oscuridad no era muy buena combatiendo y aunque no era una oscuridad profunda si era confusa, pero cuando llego a ese punto de luz, sintió mucho mareo y dio a parar a un lugar lleno de tierra húmeda y un ambiente muy solitario y cayendo de bruces sobre la tierra misma, al parecer había tocado un traslador.

Se incorporó rápidamente para dar un pequeño vistazo al lugar donde fue a parar pero no podía creer donde estaba, nunca había ido ahí, solo Harry mismo se lo había platicado.

Era un cementerio oscuro y descuidado de una pequeña iglesia, cuya silueta se podía ver tras un tejo grande que tenía a la derecha.

A la izquierda se alzaba una colina.

En la ladera de aquella colina se distinguía apenas la silueta de una casa antigua y magnífica.

Si sin duda como Harry se lo describió, ahora ella yacía ahí, sus nervios comenzaron a aflorar y ahora saco su varita para defenderse de cualquiera que lo hubiera mandado ahí, que sin duda también tenía a su bebé.

Mientras trataba de procesar su mente, oyó un ruido a sus espaldas y se giró sin más.

-. Hola, Hermione -. Hermione se quedó helada, se lo imaginaba de él, pero se notaba que cada día que pasaba se ponía más peligroso aun.

-. Tú, por favor Ron, no me digas que tú me trasladaste aquí -. Hermione no había levantado su varita pero la sujetaba por si acaso.

-. LAS traslade aquí -. Ron sonrió y giro su rostro hacia un pequeño bulto a su lado que se encontraba sobre una lápida.

-. Tú la tienes, como te atreves, ¡Devuélvemela! -. Hermione saco su varita y apunto a Ron con ella.

-. Shhhh, no querrás despertarla, ahora su mami, está ocupada y su padre no la quiere cerca -. Hermione siguio apuntándolo, por lo que le decía, significa que estaba al tanto en su vida.

Hermione se percató que tenía sangre en esa chaqueta sucia que parecía que nunca se la quitaba.

-. Esa sangre -.

-. No te preocupes -. Ron bajo su mirada a las manchas que tenía en la chaqueta, y las tocó, como si quisiera limpiarlas con solo pasar su mano. -. No son de tu bebe, ni de tu marido, pero él me las provoco -.

Hermione se interrogo, Severus nunca le comentó que habría tenido un enfrentamiento con Ron.

-. ¿Severus? -.

Ron la vio y sonrió cínicamente.

-. Ah, no te lo menciono, se nota la confianza que como matrimonio se tienen -. Ron sonrió y quiso acercarse a ella, pero ella retrocedió. -. Él fue a buscarme, un día después de nuestro encuentro, me ataco, pero parece que el miedo lo domino -.

-. ¿Miedo? ¿De qué? -. Hermione le seguía apuntando, alternando su mirada con él y con su bebé.

-. Ja, parece que no conoces a tu marido, él le teme a tu hija, a tu bebé y de él, pero al parecer parece más tuya que dé el, y peor no te lo menciono -.

Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Severus ya le estaba escondiendo bastante, ¿Que quería de ella? ¿Por qué no confiaba en ella?

-. ¿Qué quieres Ronald? -.

-. ¿Qué quiero? Quiero muchas cosas Hermione, una es cobrarme la injusticia que se me hizo, contra ese sucio murciélago, al alejarme de ti, estoy muy seguro que te hechizo, y seguramente aun lo sigues -.

-. Ron, eso ya paso, olvídalo de una vez -. Ron la miro y se rió por lo bajo.

-. No Hermione, tu olvídalo, OBLIVIATE -. Ron lanzó el hechizo hacia Hermione, pero el estar casada con Severus tenía sus ventajas, desvió el hechizo sin golpear nada sólido. Pero lamentablemente no era tan rápida, antes de que se diera cuenta… -. DESMAIUS -. El hechizo pegó a Hermione, sin percatarse, lanzándola hacia atrás de una manera escandalosa, y noto como sus ojos veían de manera nublosa y lo último que sus ojos captaron fue como Ron, se acercó a ella y la veía desmayarse.


	12. Doceavo capitulo

**CAPITULO 12**

Ginny, venia completamente agotada de su viaje con su madre, vaya que le gustaba comprar, pero solo fue ella, ya que Hermione no quiso salir por lo de Severus, a pesar de sorprender a todos por lo que paso, siempre supo que Hermione era lista y si había elegido a Severus fue por algo, y esperaba que arreglaran pronto sus problemas para que Eileen no viviera todo eso, y pudiera tener su primer recuerdo: UNA FAMILIA UNIDA Y FELIZ.

Mientras Ginny entraba de lleno a la casa, se pudo percatar desde la vista de la puerta, una carreola ahí, seguramente Hermione y Eileen estarían por ahí, tomando el aire, así que Ginny entro a la casa para dejar todo lo comprado, cuando entró, llamó a Hermione para darse cuenta que no se encontraba dentro, y seguramente si estaba afuera, así que dejo las cosas en la cocina y salió a buscarlas.

Pero cuando Ginny llegó ahí, vio la pequeña carreola sola, y sin vistazo alguno de Hermione, así que la llamó con el hechizo Sonorus.

-. ¡Hermione! -. Pero ella no respondió, Ginny se empezó a preocupar, así que rápidamente volvió a entrar a la casa.

Ginny corrió a buscarla por toda la casa, volviéndola a llamar, pero nuevamente Hermione no respondió, recorrió la casa de pies a cabeza, y mientras la buscaba desesperadamente trataba de pensar si se encontraba en algún otro lugar, si ella dijo algo, pero su mente no podía pensar, si Hermione le había dicho algo pero al parecer no, esperaría hasta el anochecer y si ella no aparecía, avisaría a Severus, por si acaso llegaba a estar con ella.

Y así fue, prácticamente media noche había dado y Hermione ni Eileen aparecían, así que Ginny tras buscar con ayuda de su madre, no pudieron encontrarla, sabía que algo a parte de lo de Severus la preocupaba pero jamás quiso hablar sobre ello, y no quería hacerlo más grande, diciéndole a Harry y después la noticia llegara a oídos de Severus, eso sería lo peor de todo.

Pero a pesar de buscarla por todos los alrededores, no apareció y no era hora de estar afuera y menos siendo una mujer sola y sobre todo acompañada con un bebé, así que ya era oficial: HERMIONE HABÍA DESPARECIDO.


	13. Treceavo capitulo

**CAPITULO 13**

Al día siguiente, Ginny ya se había encargado de decírselo a Harry y ahora juntos irían a ver a Severus y a avisarle de lo acontecido, por si él tenía alguna idea de lo que seguramente le había pasado.

Llegaron por medio de la red flu, al despacho de Severus y para su suerte lo encontraron revisando lo pendiente que dejaba Hermione con su trabajo e investigando lo de su libro, que ya casi estaba listo, para salir a editarse; cuando Severus los vio llegar levanto la mirada incrédulo, y completamente decepcionado, ya que a quien esperaba ver a través de llamaradas verdes era a Hermione, pero sentía que algo no andaba bien por las expresiones de sus visitantes.

Severus se puso de pie y les ofreció los lugares frente a su escritorio, ellos le asintieron en manera de saludo y todos en silencio se sentaron, esperando que alguno rompiera el silencio, y para mala suerte para Harry y Ginny, Severus comenzó a cuestionar:

-. Y bien, ¿A qué debo su visita? -. Harry se puso nervioso, no sabía cómo comenzar y Ginny tenía la mirada en su regazo, de igual manera no sabía que decir, Severus era alguien de poca paciencia. -. Muy bien Potter, vas a decirme de una vez o prefieres que use la maldición cruciatus, que a mi consideración es más efectiva -. Severus yacía con los brazos cruzados y examinaba a Harry y después su mirada se desvió a Ginny. -. Señorita Weasley, gusta informarme mejor usted, siendo que tengo entendido que tiene usted más cerebro que su pareja aquí presente -. Ginny levantó la mirada viéndolo a eso ojos profundos que parece que se hundiría en ellos, por el poder que ejercían, tomo aire y exhalo, esperaba una reacción calmada de su parte.

-. Vera Snape, tengo una noticia muy mala que darte -. Severus se inclinó, al parecer Ginny había captado su atención y ahora puso sus manos entrelazadas en su escritorio, y esperaba que Ginny continuara.

-. Dígame señorita Weasley, eso que me incumbe a mí -.

-. Le incumbe porque se trata de… -. Ginny lo pensó pero decidió decirlo. -. Se trata de Hermione -. Severus se irguió por completo.

-. ¿Le ocurrió algo? -. Severus la miro inquisitivamente, el nombre de Ron le apareció en su mente.

-. Creo que si -. Contesto Ginny y cuando menos lo pensó, vio a Severus a su lado completamente pegado a ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y tomándola de los hombros abruptamente.

-. Le exijo que me diga que le paso -. Severus estaba nervioso y alterado pero al ver como Ginny no reaccionaba, aflojó su agarre.

-. Lo que pasa, es que la deje sola en casa, no se dispuso a acompañarme, pero cuando regrese ya no se encontraba, la busque pero no la pude encontrar, no me tarde ni una hora -.

Severus se puso nervioso, la soltó a duras penas y comenzó a caminar pensativo por el despacho hasta que abruptamente se detuvo y miró a Ginny.

-. ¿Y Eileen? ¿Dónde está? -. Severus los miraba y su mirada termino en Ginny.

-. Supongo que debe estar con Hermione -. Severus se puso blanco del susto, uno por lo de suponer y dos porque olía a que Ron, estaba detrás de todo esto.

-. ¡Supone! -. Severus le gritó a todo pulmón, no era culpa de ella, así que intento relajarse lo mejor que podía, y después la miró, es cierto no era culpa de Ginny, era su culpa, nunca debió de alejarse de ella.

-. Supusimos que usted sabía algo -. Por fin Harry hablo pero Severus parecía no escucharlo, pero si lo había escuchado, así que lo miro después de unos minutos.

-. La sucia rata Weasley -. Harry y Ginny se vieron mutuamente, hacía mucho que no había sabido nada de él, ya prácticamente habían jurado que posiblemente había hecho su vida en otro lado.

-. ¿Ron? -. Preguntaron ambos al unísono.

-. Esa sucia rata, acosó a Hermione unos días antes de dar a la luz, y después yo lo fui a buscar, y ahora sé que él tuvo mucho que ver, el me lo dijo, dijo que me haría un favor -. Claro Severus sabía que ese era su favor quitándole sus molestias de en medio: Su bebé y sobre todo Hermione.

Severus se quedó pensando no sabía dónde buscar y como buscar, no sabía si su bebé estaba con Hermione o estaban por separado, se movía veloz por la habitación hasta que Harry se puso en su camino y Severus lo miro deteniéndose en seco.

-. Si sigue así, no pensara con claridad, ya que sospecha que es Ron, lo mejor será esperar, en su condición, no hay mucho que pueda hacer, mandaremos a buscarlos, no se preocupe -. Severus lo miraba y analizaba cada palabra que le decía, era cierto, no había mucho que podía hacer, lo mejor era esperar, si el ego de Ron era enorme, le avisaría sin duda que él la o las tenía, y el solo tenía que esperar, y si cometía un simple error, él ahora si lo pagaría caro.

Lamentaba mucho el hecho de tantas veces que tuvo de matarlo, y no lo hizo, ¿Porque? Porque tenía más principios que él, y no quería perjudicar ahora su apellido que ya no solo era suyo sino que era de toda su familia, ¿Su familia? Esa palabra jamás pensó que la podía pronunciar y aun así, lamentaba cada día que se alejó de Hermione, esperaría que fuera lo único que podía hacer y en cuanto la rata de Weasley cometiera un error, ahí estaría él para torturarlo.


	14. Catorceavo capitulo

**CAPITULO 14**

Al parecer se subestimaba su inteligencia, al alternar diferentes lugares, para no dar pistas de encontrarla, ahora yacían en un solo lado pero bajo el hechizo de Ocultamiento, si alguien entraba en la casa podría jurar que se encontraba sola, Hermione yacía atada a una silla de madera tanto de las manos como de los pies y su bebé se encontraba bajo los efectos de una poción para dormir, en una pequeña cuna a su lado, y ella podía apreciar a su linda bebé y al otro lado de ella podría apreciar a Ron en una cama completamente sucio y durmiendo muy mal, y pensar que en algún momento pensó en compartir su vida con él.

Esos días habían sido horribles, puede ser que las alimentaba pero su bebé no podía estar dormida por siempre sino le haría mal así que aunque le doliera en el alma, prefería quedarse ella con Ron, que ver a su hija sufrir, así que intento dormir un poco y al amanecer trataría de negociar con Ron, para permitir que su hija se fuera aunque ella se quedara.

El alba se alzaba e iluminaba con suavidad los rostros de Hermione y de Ron, cuando se despertó, volteó a ver a Hermione y le sonrió, Hermione solo lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, y después de dispuso a hablar.

-. Te lo pido Ron, deja a Eileen en paz, le diste una poción muy profunda, puede hacerle daño, por favor -. Ron se estiró sobre la cama y se levantó para acercarse a Hermione y darle un sutil beso en la boca, Hermione se dejó a duras penas pero el asco era incluso más de lo que manifestaba su cara, Ron sujetó su cara con ambas manos y la miró para susurrarle cerca de su boca.

-. Si dejo ir a tu hija, ¿Crees que el sucio murciélago, se haga cargo de ella? Conmigo estarás bien, ella y tú -. Hermione podía sentir su aliento con aroma a alcohol y suciedad, era un asco inimaginable.

-. Por favor, si no es con Severus, que sea con Ginny, pero no quiero que sufra esto conmigo, por favor -. Ron la miro y sonrió un poco, la volvió a besar, sintiendo Hermione su lengua acariciando sus labios pidiendo permiso a la fuerza para penetrar su boca, pero Hermione no se lo permitió.

-. No puedo negarme a eso, lo hare, pero solo a la pequeña Eileen -. Ron camino y se acercó a Eileen, la cargo y la sostuvo junto a su regazo.

-. Es tan linda, y pensar que el murciélago hizo esto, que bueno que saco tu belleza, está bien, te llevare con papá, capaz que te hechizara y te arrojara a la basura -. Hermione se sentía humillada y defraudada, estaba bien que Severus fuera un tipo difícil, pero jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así.

Hermione quiso zafarse para acercarse a su bebe, pero Ron se la acerco.

-. Mírala es tan hermosa, lástima que como nunca fui bueno para pociones, no sé cuánto dura el efecto, espero que no le haya dado el filtro de muertos por error -. Hermione se puso más nerviosa era cierto, Ron nunca fue tan bueno y ahora se arrepentía de no haberse dado cuenta. -. No me esperes despierta -. Ron la volvió a besar, y antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta Ron retrocedió y se trasladó.

-. ¡Noooo! -. Grito Hermione asustada, ni siquiera le dejo despedirse, solo esperaba que el cumpliera su palabra y la dejara con algún conocido.


	15. Quinceavo capitulo

**CAPITULO 15**

Severus se encontraba en las mazmorras, sentado una vez más en su sillón, con un té, realmente ebrio no podría pensar, así que era mejor no estarlo, y ahora con el poco sueño que había tenido era tiempo perdido tratando de buscar la manera de contactarse con ella, se encontraba en ese sofá, cuando se oyó un ruido en la parte de fuera de Hogwarts, al principio creyó haberlo imaginado tan desesperado de respuestas que podía fingir salvación por lo mismo.

Pero lo extraño es que si oía a alguien gritando su nombre cerca del bosque prohibido, no lo pensó dos veces, corrió lo máximo que pudo, saliendo de sus mazmorras y dirigiéndose al bosque prohibido, cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca se detuvo para no dar crédito lo que sus ojos veían, el Zanahorio estaba frente a él, con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

Severus ato cabos y sabía que era a Eileen a quien tenía así que levanto su varita y lo apunto, Ron lo vio y rió por lo bajo.

-. Tranquilo murciélago, no querrás lastimar a la pequeña, aunque creo que eso te gustaría -.

-. Devuélvela, Weasley, y ¿Dónde está Hermione? -. Severus le apuntaba, sería capaz de maldecirlo, pero no quería dañar al bebé, inmediatamente después llegaron Ginny, Harry y Minerva.

-. Esas son muchas peticiones, tú decide, quieres a la niña o ¿Quieres información? -.

Severus no podría creer que lo manipulara así, y no sabía que escoger, respiro profundo y le pidió.

-. Devuélveme a Eileen -. Severus bajo su varita y se lo pidió pero eso sí, mantuvo su postura de orgullo, no le iba a demostrar que lo tenía prácticamente a su merced.

-. Me sorprende tu respuesta, y esto lo hago porque Mi Hermione me lo pidió, ¿La quieres?… La tienes -.

Ron arrojo a la pequeña bebé hacia el cielo y se trasladó al instante sin darle oportunidad a Severus de seguirlo, Severus usando su técnica que aprendió con Voldemort, se movió tan veloz como murciélago logrando atraparla en el aire, la observó para percatarse que no tenía ningún daño y se dio cuenta que se encontraba dormida, la examinó y se dio cuenta que se encontraba bajo el efecto de una poción, y se encontraba muy delgada, se notaba que se encontraba dormida durante días, la pego a su pecho y la besó en la frente.

-. Al menos tú estás bien, pronto encontraremos a tu madre y volveremos a estar juntos -. Severus la volvió a besar en la frente y la abrigó bien, corriendo hacia el castillo para preparar el antídoto para despertarla.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

**Bueno, hemos llegado a la mitad de esta historia, así que como les avise al principio, estaré actualizando cada semana, esto con el fin de poder terminar mi historia nueva.**

**Espero me tengan paciencia, y poder contar con su presencia a lo largo de la historia.**

**Gracias por su comprensión. Saludos.**

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:**

**Ron, volverá a comunicarse con Severus, con una nueva condición ¿Cuál será? ¿Severus la aceptara?**


	16. Dieciseisavo capitulo

**CAPITULO 16**

Severus se dispuso a preparar el antídoto y poco a poco se lo dio a Eileen, en pocos segundos la niña recuperó su color normal, abrió lentamente los ojos y comenzó a llorar, Severus la cargó, y trató de calmarla arrullándola en sus brazos, los demás entraron a la enfermería en cuanto oyeron los llantos de la bebé, y Severus se la entregó a Ginny.

-. Por favor aliméntenla, debo irme -.

Ginny la tomó a duras penas mientras Severus apresurado salía de la enfermería con la mirada de todos los presentes a su espalda.

-. Pero… Severus… -. Alegó Ginny.

Pero Severus ya no volteó y salió de la enfermería, no podía tenerla cerca, es cierto que era su hija, que prácticamente veía a Hermione en ella, pero en sus ojos se veía el, y tenía miedo de que ella se diera cuenta de su temor, en cuanto la oyó llorar sintió muchas emociones: alivio, alegría, bienestar pero también miedo y angustia, debía pensar que significaba eso, pero por lo pronto no quería tenerla cerca, si segura pero no cerca.

Mientras Ginny alimentaba a Eileen hablaban de lo ocurrido.

-. En serio, no sé qué le pasa a Severus -. Espeto Ginny mientras le daba a Eileen un poco de leche.

-. Se siente presionado por todo esto de la paternidad, no creo que ni siquiera se lo hubiera imaginado antes -. Lo defendió Harry. -. Tal vez, él solo quiere lo mejor para las dos, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo, debes reconocer que el embarazo fue muy apresurado para ambos, a solo cinco meses de haber iniciado su relación, y hablar sobre planes a futuro no es lo mismo que ya hacerlo -. Harry se sentó de golpe en una silla y se acarició la sien para meditar todo lo que estaba pasando y apiadarse del dolor de Severus, al menos quería que entendiera que no se encontraba solo, en ese asunto.

…

Hermione yacía dormida o tratando de dormir en la postura que se encontraba atada en la silla, no solo era las cuerdas que la detenían sino también estaba atada con magia, no recordaba cuando Ron, se había vuelto tan bueno, debía pensar cómo salir de ahí, o como tratar de hacer cambiar de opinión a Ron, aunque eso ultimo ya lo veía muy difícil, debido a todo ese tiempo con esa actitud tan obstinada.

Se despertó sobresaltada, al escuchar a Ron aparecerse frente a ella, y ya no traía a Eileen.

-. ¿Qué paso con Eileen? -. Pregunto Hermione consternada.

-. Tranquila Herms, al parecer el murciélago prefirió quedarse con ella, que saber dónde estás, es una sucia rata con alas, pero siempre me sorprende, tan cobarde que es, pero es tan patético -. Ron no sabía si estar impresionado o molesto.

Hermione se rió por lo bajo, Ron la miro inquisitivo y ella lo miró obstinada.

-. No conoces a Severus, no importa si decidió dejarme a mí por tener a Eileen, así es él, es valiente, pero sobre todo es inteligente y leal, y créeme que me encontrara, no eres rival para él -. Ron se acercó a ella y la tomo de los hombros.

-. No creo, que siempre sea un héroe como tu tanto insinúas, y pronto se arrepentirá -. Ron la miro pensativo, después sonrió de manera cínica. -. Creo que me portado muy bien contigo, quiero probar que tanta perseverancia tiene ese murciélago -. Ron se acercó y la besó con furia, pero esta vez Hermione no pudo evitar sentir la lengua de Ron inspeccionando su boca por completo y le nacía un asco espeluznante, minutos después la golpeó levemente en la mejilla, no para dejarle marca pero si para dolerle, tenía una idea de lo que Ron quería hacerle y sabía que no le iba a gustar.

…

Una semana, una semana sin que se supiera nada de Hermione, sin que Severus hubiera podido dormir, pero estaba acostumbrado, durante la guerra no había tiempo de dormir, pudo durar así durante semanas sin alterar su juicio, y una semana en que solo veía a su hija comer y dormir, pero desde que Ron se la dio aun no tenía la suficiente confianza para tocarla, para abrazarla, para besarla.

Y una vez más se encontraba en el gran comedor con todos los estudiantes, desayunando o intentando desayunar, ya que tampoco el hambre le podía llegar.

Cuando de repente una lechuza entró volando llevando una carta en el pico, dirigiéndose a Severus, él la tomó con brusquedad y al darse cuenta que era un vociferador y de parte de Ron, salió a todas prisas por la puerta trasera, seguido de Minerva, Harry y Ginny.

Llegaron a la dirección, y Severus no perdió tiempo para abrir el vociferador:

-. Murciélago, estoy seguro que las garrapatas de mi hermana, Harry y la directora se encuentran contigo, pero la conversación es solo contigo, te dije que te haría el favor, y ahora te reto a cumplirlo, quiero verte en la casa de los gritos dentro de dos días, solo tú y la pequeña Eileen, pondremos a prueba tu honor y lealtad, Hermione está bien… Por ahora… Te espero murciélago -. Fue todo, la carta se rompió en muchos pedazos, mientras Severus veía los trozos con furia, y con esa misma furia golpeó la mesa.

-. Ese Ronald, no puedo creer que sea mi hermano -. Grito Ginny.

-. ¿Severus? -. Minerva lo tomó del hombro al ver que respiraba muy agitado, Severus se incorporó y se quitó la capa que siempre tenía, ahora se sentía tan pesado, quedándose solo con su levita, ahora lamentaba cuando no hizo caso a Hermione que le decía que no usara tanta ropa encima, sentía que se asfixiaba, ese Ron lo estaba manipulando, pero eso no se quedaría así, tenían una cita, y Severus seria puntual.

**En el siguiente capítulo, les doy fragmentos del siguiente capítulo:**

"… **La cita llego y él no se hizo esperar, a pesar de que Harry le decía que no fuera solo…" **

… "**Llego a la entrada de la casa, y entró sin vacilar, pero eso si manteniendo todos sus sentidos expuestos para estar al tanto de todo…"**

"… **-. ¿Hermione? -. La tomó de la barbilla y ella lentamente se despertaba…"**

**¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


End file.
